Warmaster Zahra
|row2 = |row3 = 585|raritycolor = nature|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Zahra is the closest thing to Mother Nature all the creatures in the Cardinal Forest know. She was there before anyone else, but she looks as fresh and green as she's ever been. She's had to face some rebels through the years, but in the end, she always ends up with the respect of every Nature monster. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Beautiful Flower|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Defensive Thorns|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Aloe Vera Juice|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 0|Group1a Accuracy = 100|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 22|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Belladonna Leaves|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 25|Group1b Text = all enemies: |Group1c Name = Oleander Seeds|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 24|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Aloe Vera Gel|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 0|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Vernicia Leaves|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 23|Group2b Text = all enemies: |Group2c Name = Oleander Spores|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 40|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 23|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Aloe Vera Transfusion|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 35|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 24|Group3a Text = all allies: |Group3b Name = Belladonna Roots|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 30|Group3b Text = all enemies: |Group3c Name = Oleander Whirlwind|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 35|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 25|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Crypsis|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 2|Group4a Stamina = 33|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = Stinging Nettle|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 40|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 33|Group4b Text = all allies: |Group4c Name = Area Crypsis|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 35|Group4c Text = |Group4d Name = Savia Transfusion|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Accuracy = 100|Group4d Cooldown = 4|Group4d Stamina = 34|Group4d Text = |Group4d Warmup = 1}} Trivia * In Arabic, "Zahra" means "flower". * Skills reference various poisonous plants and flowers: hemlock, belladonna, and oleander. Additional references include: aloe vera (and plant known for its healing properties), nettle, and crypsis. Category:Legendary Nature